I Dare You
by Janis B
Summary: A serial killer dares Gage to catch him
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
I Dare You  
  
By: Janis B  
  
  
  
Sydney slid out of Gage's embrace and headed for the shower, She had a lot planned for the day starting with a birthday breakfast for husband.   
  
Gage was just waking up as she came in the bedroom carrying his breakfast.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Honey."  
  
"Syd you remembered."  
  
"What were the chances of me not remembering? The date has been circled on every calendar in the place, there are two reminders on the fridge, and then there was that anonymous email I got yesterday. Know anything about that Gage?"  
  
"Really good coffee Syd."  
  
"That's what I thought. Feel any older birthday boy?" Syd asked as she sat on the bed with him taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Come here and I'll show you how old I feel," he pulled her into his arms as he spoke kissing her neck.  
  
"Gage I'm all ready dressed and we are going to be late," she protested.  
  
"And when has that stopped us before?" he asked holding her tightly against him and kissing her.  
  
"Birthday or not you doing the explaining to Walker," she told him finally giving in to him.  
  
**********  
  
The partners made it to headquarters right on time. Syd went right to her desk to get organized for the day. Gage stopped to pour himself a coffee and was just about to sit down when two men in suits came in and right over to his desk.  
  
"Ranger Francis Gage."  
  
"Yes can I help you?"  
  
"This is agent Timins and I'm agent Morrison with the FBI, is there some place we can talk?"  
  
Syd stared over bewilderedly at him wondering why the FBI would want to talk to Gage.  
  
"Can you tell me what this is about?" he asked.  
  
"It is sensitive we will explain when we are behind closed doors."  
  
"All right," said Gage leading the way to the first open interrogation room.  
  
Once the door closed Gage looked at them and simple said, "Okay start explaining."  
  
Agent Timins began, "We are investigating what looks like what may be the work of a serial killer. It started in Houston about six months ago."  
  
Agent Morrison opened a manila envelope and took out a picture of young girl who had been painted up in exaggerated makeup. The lipstick was applied to give a huge almost clown like smile. She was scantly dressed and posed in a provocative position. Her throat had been slit.  
  
"She was a high school student, a good family, no love crazed boyfriend, a straight A student," continued Timins. "The only clue was this letter that was left with the body addressed to Francis."  
  
Gage sat quietly listening as Morrison continued, "The second one came three months later." Morrison had pulled the picture of the second girl out of the envelope and handed it to Gage. "Everything exactly the same right down to the letter to Francis, this time daring Francis to find him."  
  
Timins took up the story again, "This is when the FBI was asked to get involved. We ran down every possible lead that could involve a Francis. We didn't get a break until last night when a third girl was found here in Dallas and the third note was addressed to not just Francis, but to Francis Gage."  
  
**********  
  
Walker and Trivette had just come walking into the office. Trivette noticed that Gage wasn't at his desk.  
  
"Hey Syd what did you do with the birthday boy?"  
  
Sydney got up and walked over to Walker's desk before she spoke, "Two FBI agents came in looking for Gage they are in Interrogation one."  
  
"Any idea what they want?"  
  
"None and Gage didn't know either he tried to get it out of them but they weren't budging until they got behind closed doors with him."  
  
"I guess we will have to wait until they come out."  
  
**********  
  
Gage was rereading the last note addressed to him. It simply said   
  
Francis,   
It has been a very long time do you remember? You need to put an end to this, only you can do it Francis. Save the next girl from dying come, find me.  
  
"Looking at this note and the pictures nobody from my past jumps to mind. I suggest that we bring my boss and the people I work with in on this so we can get to the bottom of it as quickly as possible."  
  
"Your boss is Cordell Walker isn't it? Who else are the people you work with?"  
  
"Walker's partner, James Trivette, my partner Sydney Cooke and our ADA Alex Cahill Walker."   
  
"As long as they can follow orders and report to us I see no problem. These people can be trusted can they?"  
  
"I trust them with my life which is more then I can say about you two."  
  
"Fair enough Ranger Gage," said Timins as Morrison went to get Sydney, Walker, Trivette and Alex.  
  
As they came in Walker told them that Alex would be joining them in a few minutes.  
Once Alex came in Morrison began, "It seems there is a serial killer that is challenging Ranger Gage to find him."  
  
Gage began to pass around the pictures and the notes as Morrison brought everyone up to speed on what was going on.  
  
It was decided while Syd and Gage sifted through Gage's old case files that Walker, Trivette, Morrison and Timins would start interviewing students and teachers.   
  
When they had left Syd looked at her husband, "Earth to Gage, are you all right?"  
  
"Ya I think so, this is just all too weird. Why me? I know young girls are dying but it seems like who ever this is, is targeting me."  
  
"Lets get on it Honey, the sooner we find him the sooner we will have the answers."  
  
**********  
  
Sydney sat down at her computer, Gage had pulled a chair up beside her but he stood leaning over her instead.   
  
"Where do you want to start?" she asked.  
  
"Houston I guess that is where the killing started."  
  
Sydney pulled up file after file with next to nothing coming up. The ones that looked like possibilities were either still in jail or deceased. Around one Syd put her hand on Gage's hand and told him it was time for lunch.  
  
"Not hungry Syd."  
  
"Even if you don't eat you need a break away from here. Let's go across the street and get some real coffee."  
  
"Fifteen minutes all right."  
  
"All right fifteen minutes," she agreed it was better then nothing.  
  
Syd picked up a couple of sandwiches to take back with them hoping Gage would want something a little later.  
  
When they got back there was a delivery for Gage. The delivery guy was there waiting for Gage's signature then he took off out the door. Gage opened the envelope.  
  
"Syd grab that guy who delivered this," he shouted.  
  
Syd took off out the door and was back in a few minutes with the man."  
  
Gage handed the envelope with its contents to Sydney and began questioning him. He was from a delivery company and had got the package there. They would have to go to the company to get any information.  
  
Walker and Trivette were coming in the door as the delivery guy was leaving. Syd handed the envelope to Trivette. The envelope contained a series of pictures of a young girl who was tied and gagged. There was another letter addressed to Gage.  
  
Francis,  
This girl is going to be next unless you find me. Don't make me hurt her, come stop me. You have forty-eight hours and the clock is ticking. Tic toc, tic toc.  
  
Gage walked over to his desk and sat down spinning the chair around so he faced the wall. Syd was about to go to him when Walker stopped her and walked over himself.  
  
"All right Gage?"  
  
"No Walker I'm not all right. Someone is killing these young girls because of me and I can't figure out who or why."  
  
"We will find out who is doing this. As much as you may think it is because of you, you are wrong. It is because of a sick mind out there using you for an excuse to kill. Make no mistake Gage will get him. Are you ready to go back to work?"  
  
"Thanks Walker."  
  
"Lets get back at it." Walker placed his hand on Gage's shoulder as Gage stood to rejoin them.  
  
**********  
  
Morrison and Timins came in. They had been no more successful with finding leads then the rest of them.  
  
"This isn't good he is speeding up the time of his kills," commented Morrison, as he looked at the new photos and the note.  
  
"He thinks that he has us outsmarted, that's when mistakes start happening," Walker assured them.  
  
Trivette and Timins set to work finding out who the girl was in the latest pictures, while Walker and Morrison went to check out the delivery service. Gage and Sydney went back to the task of trying to get a line on the killer through the old case files.  
  
About thirty minutes later Trivette came over to where Syd and Gage were working.   
  
"The girl in the photographs is Sandra Little. She is a student at Lincoln High, Timins and I are headed over there to see if anyone knows anything about her disappearance. Walker and Morrison are meeting us over there."  
  
"Let us know what happens we'll keep at it at this end."  
  
Gage sank back down in the chair after Trivette and Timins left, "I don't feel like we're doing anything here Syd."  
  
Before she could answer him the phone rang and Gage picked it up.  
  
"Ranger Gage."  
  
"Where bouts are you?" Gage began scribbling the address down as he talked.  
  
"We're on our way don't let anyone touch anything."  
  
Gage was all ready on his feet, "They found another body addressed to me," he told Syd as she got up to follow. "Get Walker on the phone and let him know we are on our way."  
  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everything was laid out the same as it had been before with the other three girls. Gage stood there looking at the body almost trying to will the answers to come to his mind. Syd went over to stand beside him.  
  
"Did you happen to notice anything about these girls Syd?"  
  
"You mean other then the obvious, no not really," she told him wondering what he was getting at.  
  
Gage was still staring at the latest victim, "All of them have long black hair and none of them are very big. Those are two things that you have in common with them Syd."  
  
Sydney shivered when she realized what he said was true.  
  
"Where's the note," asked Morrison as he and Walker came walking up behind Gage.  
  
"Right here," answered Syd who had it packaged in plastic.  
  
"What's it say Gage?"  
  
"The same as before," he answered taking the note from Sydney and reading it out loud.  
  
Francis,  
You were too late for this one. What's taking you so long? This isn't necessary these girls don't need to die or do they? I dare you to find me Francis. The clock is still ticking for number five. Tic toc, tick toc.  
  
Gage handed the note to Morrison and walked off to stare at the victim again.  
  
"Has a comparison ever been done on the victims?" asked Syd  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Well Gage was noticing that they all had the same general description, long black hair and small. It could be a piece to the puzzle."  
  
"Trivette you want to get on that."  
  
"I'll get started right away,'" said Trivette walking over to talk to Gage for a minute.  
  
"Gage got any more ideas before I start on this profile?"  
  
"Figure in grades, athletic ability, personality and Trivette add Syd to the list."  
  
"You don't think?"  
  
"I don't know and if this is going to come down to me and him over my wife I want to make sure I have the upper hand. Go back as far as her high school records if you have to. I just feel this guy is some how connected to both our pasts. Oh and Jimmy can you keep the part about Syd quiet unless something pans out."  
  
"I'll make sure you see things first."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Gage you and Syd want to take off for the night." It was more an order Walker was giving then a question.  
  
"We still have a lot of ground to cover, Walker."  
  
"We can do that from home Gage."  
  
After a little more persuasion on Syd and Walkers part, the Gages left for home.  
  
**********  
  
Once home and inside the door, Sydney put her arms around Gage's neck. He wrapped his arms around her and gratefully stood there holding her.  
  
"It has been a long one Honey. I'm going to change my clothes and fix us something to eat before we start at it again."  
  
"I'm not that hungry Syd."  
  
"You went without lunch you have to have something. It isn't going to be fancy I'm only warming up leftovers."  
  
He pulled her close to him again as he finally agreed with her.   
  
"Okay you go sit down and veg in front of the television while I get things going."   
  
Syd slipped out of her arms and headed down the hall towards their bedroom to change. Gage stood and watched her go being surer then ever that some how this was over Syd. As he turned to go into the living room, she screamed out his name.  
  
Gage was by her side holding her in his arms. Someone had broken in and laid a red silk nightgown that had been slashed to ribbons out on their bed.   
  
"I'm all right Gage it just startled me when I walked in and saw it."  
  
The same manila envelope lay with the nightgown with Francis Gage neatly printed across the front.  
  
"Call Walker," Gage told her as he picked up the envelope and began to open it.  
  
**********  
  
The envelope did not contain any pictures this time only a note.  
  
Francis,  
She was never yours to have. Not now or ever. How many must die before you learn your lesson. Time is up for number five.  
  
Gage dropped the note as he dropped to the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Syd went and stood in front of him pulling him close to her. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight.  
  
"It's someone we both know isn't it."  
  
"It looks that way," he said pulling her down to sit beside him on the bed.  
  
Syd bent over to pick up the envelope that was still on the floor and heard something rattle inside. She turned the envelope over so that the contents could fall into her hand. It was a small gold locket on a chain; she sat there staring at it in disbelief.  
  
"Robin Dellaquay," she whispered half to herself half to Gage. He turned and looked at her when she spoke.  
  
She held the locket out for Gage to see. He picked it up from her hand and looked at it knowing without a doubt it was the locket. Dellaquay was dead they both knew that. But still here was the locket staring them both in the face.  
  
Gage had given that locket to Sydney. He had given it to her out of friendship the first Christmas they were together as partners and she had lost it.  
  
**********  
  
Robin Dellaquay was someone they had met in connection with the case they were working on. He had asked Sydney out constantly, but she had refused him every time. He was very persistent and from that point on he had virtually stocked her. He constantly was sending flowers and gifts to her. It had become a bit of a joke, Syd's admirer, up until the time Gage had given her the locket. They were undercover and were going to be unable to see any family at Christmas. Gage had not wanted Sydney to go without a present at Christmas. That's when things changed; Dellaquay had become cruel and more obsessed then ever.  
  
He had sent notes to Syd threatening Gage's life if she continued to see him, which of course was part of the cover they were using for the case they were working on. One day a package was left outside her door, when she opened it there was a bloody quivering heart in it. It turned out to be a cow's heart but Gage had slept on her couch for a week any way.  
  
Then came the fateful night, Syd was just coming home, as she got out of her car Dellaquay got the drop on her forcing her at gunpoint to get into his car. Gage was coming over to join Syd for dinner; he got there just in time to see the car fleeing with Syd inside. He had followed as they headed out of the city. Syd was suddenly struggling with Dellaquay as the car spun out of control. Syd's door had flown open and she was flung out of the car seconds before it crashed over the embankment and burst into flames.  
  
There was never a trace of Dellaquay found he was presumed dead in the fiery crash. It was during the struggle that Sydney had lost the locket.  
  
Two weeks later, the case had ended, and Gage had gotten the offer from Walker to come to Dallas and become part of company B. He had told Walker only if he could bring his partner with him. Walker had agreed and they had never looked back. That is until now.  
  
**********  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. Syd had automatically got up to answer it, Gage stopped her.  
  
"I want you to be on your guard until this is over. Rely on me and the rest of us to protect you."  
  
Syd was to shaken to argue the point with her husband. She let him answer the door and let the team in, while she went to the computer to pull up all the old reports on Dellaquay and on the accident.  
  
While everyone filed into the bedroom to look at the crime scene, Trivette pulled Gage aside, "I did that profile, Syd could have been a role model for all these girls."   
  
"We think we may have some ideas on who could be behind this. Syd is just pulling up some information."  
  
As Gage spoke Sydney joined them, Trivette couldn't help noticing that she looked more drained then her husband over this. She handed Jimmy a copy of the files she had just put together.  
  
"Why don't you two go sit in the living room while I get the rest of them," suggested Trivette.  
  
Gage put his arm around his wife and they went and sat down. Once everyone had taken a seat Gage began.  
  
"I think we are chasing a ghost."  
  
He went on to explain about Dellaquay, the locket and the case, ending up by saying that there was no concrete evidence to prove he was dead.  
  
Sydney took up the story, "The picture I pulled up is what he looked like the last time I saw him. When I first met him, I thought him to be rather meek and mild, no big threat. That is how he comes off to people. In the end it proved to be a gross misjudgement on my part."  
  
"Mine as well," added Gage.  
  
Trivette took up the conversation from there, "I have the profiles done, Gage asked me to include Sydney in this which is what I did. It seems that each of these girls were chosen for having the same characteristics as Syd. Right down from looks to top marks in their class. All excel in athletics, all are well liked by teachers, classmates and peers."  
  
"So the next step is to get this picture circulated and see if anyone recognizes Dellaquay. Timins and I will head back to Houston with it and check out if there are family ties still there as well. You people do the same here."  
  
***********  
  
It was Gage who ended up making supper for them. Once everyone was gone, he had sent Sydney to soak in the tub will he made a salad and warmed up the leftovers. She joined him in the kitchen just as the microwave began dinging. Gage pulled the chair out for her and she sat down staring at the food.  
  
"I know I'm not the best in the kitchen but I don't think it will kill you," Gage smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Gage," she replied picking up her fork and taking a bite.  
  
Gage put his hand over hers and held it.   
  
"We'll find him Syd, it won't be like last time we know what we are up against."  
  
"I just can't believe what he has done to those girls to get back at us."  
  
Syd got up from the table, tears in her eyes as she ran from the room. Gage caught up to her in the bedroom staring out the window. He went up behind her and in circling her in his arms kissed her softly on the top of her head. She leaned back against him crying until she could cry no more.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see that locket again Gage."  
  
He pulled her a little closer, "I know Syd," he whispered to her.  
  
"Lets go finish dinner and go to bed Gage," she said as she took his hand and walked back to the kitchen with him.  
  
They sat back down and picked away at the food, finally Gage asked if she was finished. When she nodded, her head yes he picked up the plates and took them to the sink.   
  
Sydney moved up behind, "I'll clean this up you go hit the shower I'll be there by the time you finish."  
  
"Are you sure Syd?"  
  
"Positive get moving."  
  
Gage gave her a kiss and walked out of the room.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sydney and Gage rode in together the next day. Syd gave her husband a quick kiss in the elevator and told him she was going to see Alex for a few minutes and would be right down.  
  
When Gage walked into headquarters both Walker and Trivette were waiting for him.  
  
"Another envelope Gage," said Trivette as he handed it to him.  
  
Gage sat down before he ripped it open, more photos and another note. Gage read the note out loud.  
  
Francis,  
You are too slow. I got her away from you once before. How much longer until I make her mine again?   
  
Gage looked at the first picture and immediately dropped them and started dialling the phone.  
  
"Alex, she there, keep her there I'll be right up for her."  
  
Gage was gone out the door.   
  
Walker picked up the pictures Gage had dropped. They were pictures of the dead girls but each had been altered. The faces had been replaced with Sydney's face.  
  
********  
  
Gage went busting right into Alex's office her secretary following him in telling him; he couldn't go in there. Gage went right to Syd and put his arms around her.  
  
"It's all right Maggie," Alex told her.  
  
Maggie looked at Alex who nodded her head; she then went out and shut the door.  
  
"Got another envelope, I just had to see that you were okay," he pulled her a little tighter as he spoke.  
  
He loosened his grip a little and told her, "We'd better get back down there."  
  
"I'll walk down with you two, I've got to speak to Walker any way."  
  
The three of them started downstairs, Sydney between Alex and Gage.  
  
**********  
  
Syd stared at the pictures and shook her head, "At least there are only four pictures hopefully that means number five is still alive."  
  
"Hey I think we finally got a break on this," Trivette had just got off the phone and come over to Walker's desk where the rest had congregated. "The lingerie the last two victims were wearing was ordered through a mail order company out of Austin. There were seven of the first outfit and five of the second sent to Dallas in the last two weeks. They are faxing the names and addresses of those deliveries."  
  
Walker's phone rang it was agent Morrison after a few minutes conversation Walker hung up.  
  
"It seems that they weren't able to track down Dellaquay, but they did get an address where a sister used to live. Her name is Catherine Dellaquay. Did either of you ever meet her?"  
  
"I didn't even know he had a sister, you Syd?"  
  
"Me either."  
  
"They talked to some of the neighbours, she lived there by herself and kept mostly to herself up until about three weeks ago when she up and moved in the middle of the night. Before that, she worked in some kind of rehabilitation home and once a month she would have one of the patients home to stay with her. This patient according to the neighbours had been in some sort of accident with fire. The one side of his face is scared terribly from it and he is in a wheelchair unable to walk. Morrison and Timins were on there way out to talk to the doctors at the facility this morning."  
  
"Could be Dellaquay. Maybe it's the sister trying to take revenge on what happened to her brother in the accident," speculated Gage.  
  
"The sooner we find Catherine Dellaquay the sooner we'll have some answers."  
  
As if on cue the fax machine began to work. Trivette went over to retrieve the information coming in.   
  
"The customer list from L'amour Lingerie and not one Dellaquay on the list I guess we check them all out."  
  
"Gage you and Sydney take half the list and Trivette and I will take the other half."  
  
**********  
  
"Something the matter Gage?" asked Syd as she slid into the front seat beside him.  
  
"Maybe it would be safer if you stayed here."  
  
"My white knight in shinning armour, Gage I'm fine. Would you stay back at HQ if you were the one in danger?"  
  
Gage didn't answer her.  
  
"That's what I thought. Lets get to work."  
  
Gage smiled at her as he put the car in gear knowing he didn't stand a chance of winning this one.  
  
The first two names they checked out were not the Dellaquays. The third address was at a run down apartment complex. They drew their guns and stood either side of the apartment door. Gage knocked identifying them as Texas Rangers at the same time, there was no answer. The door had pushed slightly open as he had knocked, Syd pushed it again and as it swung open, the fifth victim was revealed.  
  
**********  
  
Syd and Gage were standing quietly together when Walker and Trivette arrived. This was taking its toll on both of them.  
  
"Was there a note Gage?"  
  
Gage handed it to Walker for him and Trivette to read. Once again, it was addressing Gage taunting him to catch him. Walker handed it to Trivette who read it out loud.  
  
Francis,  
I thought you were better at this. Maybe that is what Sydney thought too. The time is drawing close when I will have her as my own once again. Come find me Francis. Only you can save number six, give me Sydney, and she is saved. The clock is ticking for number six. Tic toc, tic toc.  
  
There were pictures of still another frightened girl.   
  
The phone rang as they stood there discussing the case. Walker motioned to Gage to answer it as Trivette began dialling his cell phone for a trace.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"This is Ranger Gage."  
  
The voice of a very young girl was on the end of the other line. The girl was crying and Gage could hardly make out what she was saying.  
  
"They told me to say that if you don't give back what is theirs they are going to kill me. Help me I don't want to die."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
"Anything?" Gage looked at Trivette.  
  
"Sorry Gage nothing."  
  
Gage slammed the phone down and went out the door for some fresh air. Syd stood motionless watching him go. Trivette went out after him as Walker came over to where Syd stood.   
  
"Why can't we catch them? Why can't we stop them? Why do they have to hurt so many others? Can't they just come after Gage and me?"  
  
"It's part of how they want to torture you."  
  
"They are winning it is torture. They are killing both Gage and I."  
  
"We will get them Sydney we are closer today then we were yesterday."  
  
"Yes but when, I look at that girl and I feel like I may as well have slit her throat myself," Sydney turned her back on Walker to keep the tears from flowing. "I've got to go and check on Gage," she sighed as she walked outside to look for him.  
  
***********  
  
"There she is Robin, is she like you remember her?"  
  
Robin Dellaquay sat unmoving as he looked out the van window at Sydney. His sister Catherine reach over and wiped the drool that escaped from the side of his mouth. There was his beloved Sydney, he watched her as she walked over to him, she let him put his arm over her shoulder, and again she betrayed him. Even though Dellaquay seethed inside his face did not change. It was frozen in time, as was his withered body.  
  
He had only wanted a chance to show her how much he loved her and how wonderful life could be for them. She refused to give them a chance, she refused his gifts and then when she had betrayed him by wearing that locket that Gage had given her it was almost too much for him. He had tried to discourage her from seeing him, sent death threats if she didn't stop seeing him, but nothing worked. Finally, in desperation he had forced her in the car at gunpoint.  
  
They had argued as he drove like a mad man out of the city. It was no use he wasn't getting through to her, then that locket hanging around her neck caught his eye and he had grabbed it trying to rip it from her neck. That is when the struggle had started. The next thing he knew he had lost control of the car, her door flew open and she was thrown out. The car went over the embankment and exploded in flames. He had crawled out and away from the wreck; he could see him helping her, holding her. He had vowed that night that he would never let Gage have her that somehow he would take her from him.  
  
He had crawled broken and bleeding the half mile to his sister's place. Catherine was a nurse she could take care of him. He refused to go to a hospital, she did what she could for him, until the night he had the stroke. It was at that point Catherine had decided to take up her brother's revenge.  
  
Over the years Catherine had forged papers and did what ever it took to make sure people believed her brother dead. She had given him a new identity and insured him a bed at the place she worked. Six months earlier she had decided that she was finally ready to put her plan in motion. It gave her great pleasure to see those two suffering now.  
  
**********  
  
"Gage I know we are right in the middle of things here but I want to go some place quiet for just a little while."  
  
It was then Gage had put his arm over Syd's shoulder and started walking to the car.  
  
"Tell Walker we'll be back at Headquarters in an hour."  
  
Trivette had nodded yes, as he watched the two of them go and get in the car. He couldn't imagine the personal hell the they were going through right now.  
  
Gage started the car and began to drive; he looked over at Sydney who sat there mutely looking out the window. He drove directly to a small park that was close to home and stopped the car. They spent a lot of time together here. Sydney still hadn't moved. Gage opened his door and got out, he stood there for a minute before he went to Syd's side of the car and opened her door. She still sat there as if he wasn't there, he reached in and took her hand and she got out.  
  
"Let's do a little walking Honey."  
  
She still said nothing but did fall against his side as he put his arm around her. He guided them to a somewhat secluded spot that they had claimed as their own. Syd put both arms around Gage's neck easily pulling him to her for a kiss. Both were hoping that the kiss would magically make things better and for a moment, maybe it did.  
  
They both sat, Gage leaning up against a tree, Syd in his arms leaning against him. Neither spoke, both took comfort in the silence and in each other. The pain briefly lifted from them.  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter 3  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Morrison and Timins were back in the office when the Gage's got back to headquarters. They had a wealth of information to bring everyone up to date on. First was a picture of Catherine Dellaquay, her face looked almost identical to her brother's face as Syd and Gage remembered him. The same eyes that could stare right through you, Syd thought as she looked at the picture.  
  
Next was a picture of David Moore, the patient Catherine had brought home with her so often. He had been burnt almost beyond recognition; both Sydney and Gage knew it was Robin from those blue vacant eyes.   
  
"We were able to run some prints off some of his personal effects that had been left there," Timins was saying, "It is definitely Robin Dellaquay."  
  
Morrison took up the story from there, "David Moore was someone who was all ready dead and cremated. Catherine gave his identification to her brother consequently burying Robin Dellaquay. Then she forged the papers so she was able to get him a bed indefinitely where she worked."  
  
"After finding out this information we went back to Catherine's place for a complete search. There wasn't much left there with the exception of this." Morrison held up a small folder of computer printed pages, "This is a list of all the High Schools in Dallas and area with the names of girls who could possibly look and be like Sydney Cooke. We have alerted all the schools and parents, the girls on these lists are being protected."  
  
"We still need to find the last girl," Gage reminded them.  
  
"Her name is Diana Archer," began Trivette as he started to fill in everyone with what he had found out about her. "She was last seen yesterday afternoon as she got off the school bus. From there she only has two blocks to walk so something had to happen in those two blocks."  
  
"And somebody had to see something," stated Walker, "let's go find that someone."  
  
***********  
  
"Did you want to hear her voice Robin?" Catherine asked as she feed him. Robin sat there not moving. "Of course you do don't you," she patted his hand. "We'll finish eating here then we'll have number six call again and ask for Sydney so you can hear her voice."  
  
She spooned the last few mouthfuls into her brother and wiped his mouth. Then she went to the other room where she had Diana Archer tied up and dragged her out to join them. Diana fought her every step of the way until Catherine backhanded her and she fell to the floor at the foot of Robin's wheelchair.  
  
"This one is the most like Sydney yet," laughed Catherine, she turned to Diana, "We are going to take the tape from your mouth, you can scream all you want because where we are no one will hear you. Of course if the noise is too much I'll be forced to do something drastic to shut you up."  
  
Catherine reached down and ripped the tape from Diana's mouth. Diana didn't move she knew she had to pick her moment of escape.  
  
"That's a good girl. Now we are going to call the Rangers and you are going to ask for Ranger Cooke. Once you get her on the line you will tell her that Robin needs to speak to her. Tell her she is to speak nicely to him because your life depends on it."  
  
**********  
  
Gage and Sydney were canvassing the streets looking for anyone who may have seen anything related to Diana's disappearance. Like everyone else, they were having no luck at all. Syd's phone rang and she answered it expecting to hear Walker or Trivette voice instead it was a young girl.  
  
"Ranger Cooke?"  
  
"Yes this is Ranger Cooke?" Syd began motioning to Gage who pulled out his phone and began calling for a trace.  
  
"Okay I'll wait a minute for you to get her."   
  
Sydney looked puzzled until she heard the girl say to someone else she didn't answer the phone they went to get her. Syd waited a couple of minutes more before she said into the phone, "Hello this is Ranger Cooke is anyone there?"  
  
"Ranger Cooke I was told that Robin wants to speak to you and you are to speak nicely to him because my life depends on it."  
  
"Is this Diana?"  
  
"Yes, Robin is right here, I'll let you talk to him now."  
  
"Robin is that really you?" began Sydney, "Why didn't you let me know that you were alive? My life would have been so different if I had only known. We could have helped you that night if you hadn't run away. Robin tell me where you are so I can come to you."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
"Did you get it Gage?"  
  
"Ya it's a cell phone number, let's get moving before they move the phone."  
  
Syd called Trivette and Morrison to let them know what was happening. They all headed for the section of the city the call had come from.  
  
***********  
  
The area was sealed off; a series of old abandoned warehouse buildings stood there. It didn't look as if anyone had been there for years. Sydney, Gage and the rest began the search, the first two buildings coming up empty handed. The third building their luck changed.   
  
The third building was quiet as they cautiously made their way inside, guns drawn ready for anything. As they got to the back of the building, it was evident that someone had been staying there. There was a small cooking stove and a couple of camp cots. It looked as if they would be returning; there were still boxes of canned and dry goods. Unlike the other two buildings, the power had been turned on in this building.  
  
Sydney began wandering around a nagging feeling had come upon her as if they were missing something. Everyone was starting to move on to the next building when she spied a door that was locked with a padlock.  
  
"Gage come here," she called to her husband who joined her immediately, "Let's see what's in here."  
  
Gage fired his gun and broke the lock, then swung the door wide. Huddled in one corner was Diana Archer bound and gagged once again. Sydney went right to her as Gage called to Walker and began dialling for medical aid. Gage couldn't help staring at Diana as Sydney stood with her arm around the frightened girl. This girl could have easily passed for Syd's younger sister.  
  
**********  
  
"Dead ringer for Syd," Trivette stated as he walked up behind Gage who was still watching his wife with Diana.  
  
"Reminds me of when I first met Syd, she's smart like her too," said Gage as he explained how she had given them the extra time they needed to trace the call.  
  
The ambulance doors closed and it started to move off. Syd walked over to join Gage and Trivette.  
  
"Ready to take a look at that room," Trivette asked her.  
  
She nodded her head and they went into the room.   
  
The most frightening thing was the pictures; the walls were covered with pictures of Sydney and Gage. Pictures dating back as far as when they first met Robin until just a few days ago. In each case, a big red X had been drawn through Gage's image.  
  
There was a make shift dark room at one end, and a computer.   
  
"This is how the pictures were developed and then altered."  
  
"They used the computer to break into school records and anything else that would help their cause."  
  
"All this and we still don't know where they will strike next."  
  
**********  
  
Sydney and Gage headed for home. Gage had persuaded Syd that the reports could wait until the morning. He just wanted a little time that they could be away from this again. After speaking with Walker and getting the okay, they had left the rest to finish up and went home.  
  
"So are you going to fix supper tonight or did you want me to cook again?"  
  
"You are so hard done by Gage, let me change my clothes and I'll make your dinner," she reached up and gave him a kiss then slipped out of his arms and headed towards their bedroom.  
  
As he had before he stood and watched her walk down the hall before turning to go into the living room. He had sat down, reached for the television remote and began channel surfing. After what seemed a fairly long, time Syd called to him.  
  
"Can you come here Honey?"  
  
Gage stood up and began walking down the hall, "What's up?"  
  
Syd didn't answer him he was just about to open the door when he heard his cell phone ring.  
  
"Just a minute Syd," he called as he walked back down the hall to the table where he had left it.  
  
"Gage," he answered.  
  
It was Walker letting him know that another envelope had arrived for him.  
  
"Go ahead and open it."  
  
There were pictures of both Syd and Gage coming and going from home and headquarters. Again, a big red X had been drawn through all the pictures of Gage. Walker read the note to Gage.   
  
Francis,   
I know your every move; I'm moving closer to you so I can be with my beloved Sydney. I know that is going to be what she wants too. Don't make this harder then it has to be.  
  
Gage was about to reply, when a loud crash came from the bedroom.  
  
"Walker I got to go something is wrong," he managed before dropping the phone.  
  
With gun drawn Gage cautiously moved back down the hall, "Syd are you all right?" he called to her.   
  
There was no response, he put his hand on the door and opened it, pushing it wide.  
  
Robin Dellaquay was sitting on the bed leaning back against the pillows unmoving, staring aimlessly. Syd sat beside him; the bedside lamp was smashed on the floor. She was dressed as the murdered girls had been dressed, her feet were bound together as well as her hands bound behind her and Catherine Dellaquay held a knife to her throat.  
  
"Put the gun down and come in Francis," smiled Catherine, "Isn't it nice to finally see them together?"   
  
Catherine pushed the knife a little harder against Syd's throat as she spoke nicking her with it.  
  
Gage bent slightly dropping his gun to the floor, "What do you want of me Catherine?"  
  
"I just want you out of Sydney and Robin's lives, the same thing Robin wanted from the start. So, you and I are going to leave them here alone to get reacquainted with each other. Let's go Francis."  
  
She picked up the gun that sat on the nightstand and pointed it at Gage as she walked towards him. In a whimsical moment of her madness, she turned and waved to her brother and Sydney telling them to enjoy themselves. Gage seized the moment to knock the gun from her hand. After a wild scuffle, Gage had her pinned to the floor.  
  
"Gage, Syd."  
  
"In here Walker," called Gage.  
  
Trivette and Walker came down the hall and into the bedroom. Trivette handcuffed Catherine while Gage went to untie Syd.  
  
"Nice outfit Syd," he whispered to her as he pulled her robe around her. Syd's face went beet red as he pulled her close.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later...  
  
"Don't you just want to go home tonight instead of stopping at CD's?" Gage reached over and took her hand hoping to change her mind.  
  
"I promised Alex. We'll make it an early night if you want," she smiled at him bringing his fingers to her lips.  
  
"I'm holding you to that," he smiled back at her as he wheeled the car into the parking lot.  
  
Gage parked the car and came around to Syd's side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and they walked into CD's together.   
  
The place was in total darkness when they opened the door. All at once, Gage was met by his friends singing Happy Birthday to him. Syd lead him towards a huge birthday cake that was ablaze with candles. Gage grabbed his wife up in his arms and spun her around kissing her.   
  
"Thank you Syd," he whispered to her as everyone started shouting, "Speech, speech."  
  
"Thanks everyone, I really wasn't expecting anything like this. I want you to know how much Syd and I appreciated everyone standing by us this past week, it meant a lot.  
  
"Enough with the speech, cut the cake Gage," interrupted Trivette, as everyone else cheered.  
  
As the party dwindled down Alex and Walker came over to say good night to the two of them.  
  
"Gage I want you and Syd to take the next few days off, you two have more then earned it."  
  
"Thanks Walker are you sure?"  
  
Walker smiled, "I'm sure."  
  
**********  
  
Gage sat in bed leaning against the pillows waiting for Syd to come join him. He didn't have long to wait, she slipped under the covers, then reaching across her husband turned off the light. Gage caught her in his arms and holding her tightly kissed her.  
  
"So Gage would you be interested in collecting on the rest of your birthday present?"  
  
"Oh ya Syd, I'm interested."  
  
She gently placed her hands on either side of his face and whispered to him, "Happy Birthday Gage."  
  
  
The End.  
  
By: Janis B.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
